


Pouting & Pining

by ArisuAmiChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gift Fic, GrimmIchi - Freeform, GrimmIchiServerEnablers, Inspired by Art, M/M, One Shot, Slumbear give me your AO3 you heathen, art included, bear made the art out of spite & i wrote the fic out of spite, fair's fair after all lmao, i'd call this a spitefic but apparently that's reserved for authors you hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisuAmiChan/pseuds/ArisuAmiChan
Summary: Cute couch cuddles during the afternoon were gradually becoming his new favorite thing to do.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 115





	Pouting & Pining

Ichigo sat on the couch, pouting into the blanket he had wrapped around his shoulders. 

Television wasn’t much of a distraction given that Grimmjow had been gone a week doing some kind of bullshit for Urahara. Ichigo honestly actually missed his running commentary when it came to the shows he watched. 

And Ichigo had stolen one of the hoodies Grimmjow owned, trying to make himself more comfortable with the lack of his undead boyfriend.

He pulled his legs up to his chest before dropping them back to the floor, sighing as he leaned his head back against the couch. Ichigo closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep from the position.

Nobody bothered to try to wake Ichigo to get him to go upstairs for a nap and not even Isshin had the heart to try one of his play attacks while his son slept, knowing how hard it had been for Ichigo to rest properly.

Nightmares had been an on again/off again ordeal until Ichigo began to spar against and date Grimmjow. Isshin had never been happier for his son to have someone in his life. 

Although if Kisuke kept Grimmjow away any longer, there’d be hell to pay…

* * *

It was about an hour and a half later that the front door was kicked open, Grimmjow stomping his way inside the genkan while kicking his shoes off and grumbling as he waved to the twins in the kitchen, eyes going wide as he caught Ichigo’s scent in the air. His head whipped to the couch, eyes settling on the napping man.

“He hasn’t slept well the last few days,” Yuzu followed him to the couch, gently adjusting the blanket around Ichigo’s shoulders and adding another one over his lap. And Grimmjow quickly took that as his invitation to make himself at home, carefully laying under the blanket to avoid disturbing Ichigo.

Grimmjow's chin dug into Ichigo's right thigh uncomfortably enough that the other stirred and gave a sleepy stare at his boyfriend before closing his eyes again, this time with a hand in wild blue hair and the other wrapped around his left wrist. 

"How come I can see him today?" Yuzu's voice came from the kitchen, curiosity loud and clear. 

Karin took a seat on the floor in front of the couch, changing the channel as both men slept. "He's in a gigai, Yuzu. That's why." 

"I'm glad he's home, though," She murmured, coming to join her sister on the floor for their favorite Korean drama. "Ichigo was miserable the entire week without Grimmjow-san."

The opening to the show began to play, Isshin leaving the dinner table for his desk in the clinic to focus on his work better. If he stayed out there, he'd end up as engrossed as the twins were going to be.

Before he left, Isshin made sure to snap a picture of his children and newly adopted son for embarrassing stories later down the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the amazing bastard that is fucking Slumbear on discord 'cause Y'ALL. *Will Smith Tada Meme pose* LOOK AT THIS FUCKING PICTURE! LOOK AT THE SOCKS! THEY HAVE BEANS! THERE IS HAIR EVERYWHERE! ICHIGO IS DROOLING AND IT IS SO FREAKING CUTE!
> 
> REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE YOU SWEETIE YOU ARE AMAZING THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH A WONDERFUL PERSON!! 
> 
> Please do not redistribute, repost, alter, copy, or use Slumbeat's art! Art is used with permission! 
> 
> [Slumbear's Twitter 18+ ONLY](https://twitter.com/Slumbear)  
> [One of us, one of us, one of us](https://discord.gg/bwGy8zT)


End file.
